


Cookies

by emera_jade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Kisses, Little Kisses, Loki - Freeform, Messy, OC, One Shot, fail, flour, major mess, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emera_jade/pseuds/emera_jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to bake cookies and fails epicly at measuring the flour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

I had just come back from the street market in northern Asgard. I had been lucky and found a vendor selling Midgard fruits and my basket was loaded down with a dozen red apples and I was trying to decide what to make with them when I walked into the room and heard a thud come from the kitchen followed my a shout of surprise.

"Loki?"

Coughs answered me and I saw the edges of a soft white cloud float out of the kitchen. I dropped the apples and they rolled all over the floor as I ran into the kitchen.

"What...?"

I had expected a spell gone wrong but instead I was face to face with a ghostly white Loki holding an empty, upside down bag of flour over a big green bowl. I took in the scene; flour in piles on the counter and sliding to the floor, flour in the sink and piled high in the bowl, and flour all over Loki and sifting in little rivulets down his head, a look of horror and shock on his face as he looked up at me.

I bit my lip and snickered.

"Um....."

I began to giggle as he fidgeted nervously, putting the bag down on the counter behind him then picking it up and, failing to find some place else to put it, put it back on the counter. I burst out laughing.

"This is... Um... You see I..."

I tried to stop laughing as he tried to explain why there was flour everywhere. His hands fluttered back and forth between me and the bowl, each move he made causing flour to fall from somewhere on him. I managed to compose myself to some degree and stepped over a small pile of flour to stand closer to him.

I began to brush flour off the shoulders of the dark green tunic he was wearing.

"So now that you are a ghost do I get to find out what happened?"

"I was... trying to... bake cookies. For you."

I eyed the mess around us with a smile. Now that I was closer I could see the bottle of milk and three eggs sitting behind the green bowl.

"You are always baking things for me and I just wanted to say thank you," he said softly as he brought his hands up to my waist.

I brushed some flour out of his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You being with me is enough thanks," I said before stretching up on my tip toes and brushing a light kiss on his lips. "Now let's clean this mess up."


End file.
